1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for previewing a color image on a monitor prior to printing the color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When outputting a color image to a color monitor and a color printer, if image data for the color image is supplied to both the color monitor and the color printer, an output image on the color monitor is formed which has a different color tone than a printed image formed by the color printer. This is due to the different characteristics of the two devices. Accordingly, the color printer performs color correction on the image data in order to adjust the color tone of the printed image.
In general, in the color printer, correction parameters for color correction of the input color image are determined in advance by a printer driver or an application program, and color correction is performed by providing the color printer with these parameters as a command. The color printer, in some cases, generates the color correction parameters.
The image printed by the color printer is different from the image observed on the color monitor. Accordingly, before printing the image, a host computer forms an image to be printed by the color printer, and displays the image on the picture surface, i.e., the screen, of the color monitor in order to confirm an output image to be printed. Such confirmation processing is called "preview".
Conventionally, the host computer forms an image for preview by estimating color processing performed by the color printer. In this approach, the operation of the color printer must be simulated. Accordingly, it is difficult for the host computer to perform completely the same processing as that of the color printer. The host computer must also form an analysis program provided in the color printer in order to preview image data described by a page description language. In addition, the host computer consumes a great deal of calculation time, thereby causing a load on the host computer.